


Haikyuu Songfic Series

by SkyPhoenix13125



Category: Haikyuu!!, K-pop
Genre: K-pop References, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 17,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyPhoenix13125/pseuds/SkyPhoenix13125
Summary: A multi-part songfic series including some of your favorite Haikyuu characters as well as some great K-pop songs!Some M/F but mostly gender-neutral. See the intro chapter.Originally posted on Deviantart, then Wattpad. This is my original work.**New parts are going to be added once I catch up so stay tuned!**
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Azumane Asahi/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Haiba Lev/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kageyama Tobio/Reader, Kozume Kenma/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Miya Osamu/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sawamura Daichi/Reader, Semi Eita/Reader, Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Tanaka Ryuunosuke/Reader, Tendou Satori/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Tsukishima Kei/Reader, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Reader, Yachi Hitoka/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100





	1. Intro

Hi, everyone! I originally wrote this over on Deviantart but I was so proud of it, I wanted to post it on my other accounts.

The stories are in order from third years down to first years because Asahi was the first one I had a solid idea for with these series. I also want to apologize, as some stories are longer or shorter than others because I wrote this in multiple installments and I didn't check my word counts. I also plan to come back and write more once I catch up with the series and I'll try to plan better at that time.

Most of these are written in gender-neutral terms (because I try to be inclusive in my fics). A few of them are written with female pronouns and those are marked as such. Lastly, all the songs and their groups will be listed in the author's notes for each chapter so that you can look it up and listen along. I tried to create an even mix of older/newer songs and boy/girl group songs. If you haven't heard of some of these groups or their songs, I hope you enjoy them!

Thank you!


	2. Azumane Asahi x Reader - Look

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Look by Got7

You glanced over your drink to see Asahi looking over your shoulder. He suddenly locked eyes with you and looked away again, obviously embarrassed.

"Asahi," you said softly as you put your drink down. "You're doing it again."

"I know, I'm sorry." You smiled slightly.

It wasn't his fault, really. It was simply an after effect of all the rumors surrounding him and his appearance that started when he got to high school. He was big and scary-looking at first glance, although anyone who got to know him knew he was really shy and kind.

Those qualities were what had attracted you to him in the first place, and you normally thought the shyness was cute. It was only recently when you'd started going out more that you'd realized the larger effect.

Asahi was almost unable to pay attention to you when you were out in public. He simply became more concerned with the looks you were getting from strangers. Especially because he knew most of those looks were directed at him.

You couldn't figure out how to help him, because pointing it out usually only made him more nervous but that was the only thing you could do without starting a confrontation.

But today, that confrontation started. You'd gone to the bathroom before you headed out, leaving Asahi by himself. You thought nothing of it at the time, but the ones who'd been sending Asahi looks thought now was the time to act on them.

"Hey. How's a guy like you get a girl like that?" one of them demanded. "Did she lose a bet or something?"

Asahi froze. "I..."

"I mean, you look like a drug dealer."

"Or a convict."

"Or just some big muscle head. What does she see in you when she could have someone else?"

You came out of the bathroom at that moment. You moved closer, ready to defend Asahi but he beat you to the punch.

He stood up, making his attackers retreat a few paces.

"She likes me for who I am, in spite of all that. You'd be lucky to find someone half as understanding and patient as she is. And she's the only one whose approval I have to meet. So kindly leave us alone in the future."

Without another word, he stalked by them, took your hand, and led you out the door.

Within a few blocks, he had stopped to catch his breath. The adrenaline of what he'd done was wearing off and he was feeling the effects.

You gently rubbed his back. "Hey. For what it's worth, that was amazing."

"Thanks," he breathed. "And I meant it. You're the only one I need to think about when we're out together."

"Wow, you're being really sappy today," you giggled. His cheeks immediately flushed, and he started stuttering to apologize.

You quickly grabbed him before he could freak out too much. "Hey, look at me for a second!" He glanced at you and for a moment, everyone else vanished from his vision. "I love you, sappiness and shyness and all. And that's what matters."

He nodded softly and you gave him a quick kiss. Before he could get embarrassed again, you took his hand and started walking again. He followed right behind you, barely paying attention to those around him. All he needed was to keep looking at you.

"That's what matters," he repeated softly.


	3. Sawamura Daichi - All Mine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - All Mine by F(X)

The Karasuno captain was surprised to see you standing outside his house on this early morning. 

"Good morning," you called to him.

"(Y/N)?" He walked down the path and stepped onto the sidewalk to walk beside you. "I thought--"

"I know you wanted me to sleep in. But I figured I could at least walk you to the bus," you admitted, tucking some hair behind your ear. "Besides, I made some lunches for you."

He smiled to himself and adjusted his bag, holding out his hands to take what you were carrying. He was about to leave for the week long training camp with the rest of the team. He'd told you that you didn't have to see him off this time since it was so early, but here you were. Just like always.

"You really outdid yourself this time."

"It's nothing fancy, just some onigiri, meat strips, and bits of fruits. Something to keep your energy up."

"The team will appreciate it," he told you, gently taking your hand in his own. "And so do I."

"It's not a big deal, Daichi," you protested. "I just wanted to do something to help you since I know you're all working so hard."

He continued listening to you as you walked, well aware that there weren't a lot of people who were willing to go the extra mile for him and the team the way you did. You always cheered them on during games and made snacks or lunches for them when they were doing weekend practices or training camps. When you weren't working yourself, you'd even help out Kiyoko during some of their practices.

You would never match Daichi's love for the game, but you strove to help out however you could. And even though the sun was just peeking out over the horizon, you were wide awake and right by his side before he left today.

When you got to the school, he saw only about half the team was gathered there. You handed over the food to Kiyoko and exchanged small talk. Daichi loaded his bags onto the bus with the others before moving back to stand with you. He gently placed his hand on your back, signaling that he wanted to talk to you.

You politely excused yourself from Kiyoko and Sugawara before turning to him. But instead of saying anything, he pulled you a little ways away from the rest of the group.

"Thank you," he said suddenly.

"For what?"

He smiled softly at you. "For being all mine." 

Your face immediately flushed and you turned away. He chuckled and intertwined your fingers again, giving you a small kiss on the back of your hand. 

"Why are you always so romantic right before you leave?" you asked softly. 

"Hey, I'm romantic!" he protested. He gave you a quick hug. "I just want you to know I'll miss you."

"So will I."

He heard Ukai calling for everyone to board the bus. "I'll call you every day." You nodded, starting to walk towards the school gate.

"And if you don't, the rest of the team will be hearing from me." You waved. "Do your best and be safe."

He returned the wave, moving to board the bus with the rest of the team. You got out of the school gate and started walking back home.

The bus hurtled out of the gate soon after, and you glanced back to see Daichi watching you from the window. You smiled to yourself. 

He really was all yours.


	4. Sugawara Koushi - Beautiful Stranger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Beautiful Stranger by Girls' Generation/SNSD

Suga found himself once again spacing out in the middle of class. His grades were good enough that he could get away with it, unlike some of his team members. He let his gaze wander over to the window, and with it, you.

You were a bit of an enigma to the former setter. You had a close group of friends, but no one that he knew particularly well. He knew a few things. You were fairly smart, being in the same prep class as him. You often stayed after school for some kind of club activity, and he imagined it was something involving the arts. Literature club? Music club? It was something like that.

You glanced over and smiled softly before going back to your note-taking. Sugawara became very aware that he'd been staring at you and quickly went back to his own notes.

"Hey, can I copy your notes after practice?" Suga asked Daichi as they started leaving the locker room.

"Copy them? Weren't you paying attention?"

Sugawara just laughed and scratched the back of his head sheepishly. Daichi smirked, knowing full well how his friend had been spending his class time.

"All right, just make sure you give them back. Or did you forget we have a test coming up?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know." He was about to comment further when he glanced up and saw you talking to Coach Ukai and Takeda.

"Daichi, Sugawara, perfect timing!" the young teacher called, waving them over. Ukai climbed up on his chair to oversee practice.

"This is the president of the arts club and the members would like to make some advertisements about the volleyball club."

"We're supposed to be putting together a few information pamphlets about the clubs around Karasuno to give prospective first years when they come to tour the school," you explained. "That is, if it's okay with you."

Daichi nodded thoughtfully. "That's a great idea. But why do you need our permission?"

"Well, myself and a few other members need access to your practices for pictures, and we want to get interviews with both of you since you're the student leaders. It might be a bit awkward--"

"Not at all," Sugawara assured you. "We're happy to have the publicity." 

"Great! Why don't I start with you then?" The silver-haired male was taken aback by your eagerness and turned to Daichi. The captain simply nudged him closer to you.

"Good idea. Besides, I've got some curious second-years to handle." He quickly made a beeline for Tanaka and Nishinoya, who had been trying to eavesdrop. The pair started pretending to practice.

"We can talk over here, (Y/N)," Sugawara said after a moment. He started on his stretches while you asked him a few questions. Basic stuff – his position, his year and class, how long he'd been involved in the club, etc. Then you started going into the harder stuff - what made the team stronger this year, what kind of people they wanted to be involved in it in the future, and so on. 

The more he talked to you, the easier it became, and you started going off on tangents completely unrelated to the interview such as assignments for class, a mutual acquaintance's new haircut, how you spent free time, and some of the good food in the area. 

He mentioned his coach's store, saying that they liked to go there after practice to get snacks. 

You jotted that down after realizing the conversation had come full circle. "That sounds nice," you told him. You'd heard rumors their coach had a store nearby but hadn't known for sure.

"There are all kinds of things there. I'll bring you something back next time we go."

"Really? You don't have to go to all that trouble."

"It's no trouble. I want to, to say thank you," he replied with one of his bright smiles. You quickly averted your eyes, aware that Sugawara was much more charming than you'd first imagined.

"Hey Suga, it's time to start cleaning up!" Daichi suddenly called. You both glanced up to see that it was now dark outside. You'd somehow spent hours talking to Sugawara without even noticing. You scrambled to gather your things, but he gently grabbed your arm.

"If you give me a few minutes, I'll walk you home. It's the least I can do for taking up your time like that." You nodded meekly, watching him get up to help the others clean the gym.

"Thanks, Sugawara. I really appreciate this," you said as you got to your door.

"Suga," he replied. You glanced up at him. "Most people call me Suga. You can too, if you want."

"All right, Suga. I'll see you tomorrow when I get Daichi's interview. And maybe we can go to that store later if you have time."

He smiled. "I'd like that. Good night." 

As he turned to walk home himself, he couldn't help but smile. Just a few hours ago, you were nothing more than a stranger to him. But now...who knows?


	5. Shimizu Kiyoko - Dumb Dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Dumb Dumb by Red Velvet

You were doing the rounds in the department store when you saw a familiar head of raven hair. Without skipping a beat, you ducked back around the other side of the shelf.

Kiyoko Shimizu. She'd been in your class all three years of high school and she still made your stomach twist in knots without even trying.

She came into the store you worked at every now and then, picking up new supplies for the volleyball team she managed. Volleyballs and nets were popular items for her when she came in, so you didn't know why you hadn't expected her in this aisle.

But here she was, ten feet away from you perusing the aisles again with those big gray eyes. If you were quiet, maybe she wouldn't notice you.

You still couldn't live down the last time she'd come in and asked you where the sports drinks were and you sent her over to the shoes section by mistake, on almost the opposite side of the store.

You quickly stepped out of your hiding place, planning to walk straight past her without her noticing. But her voice stopped you.

"(L/N)?" she called softly. You froze instantly, glancing over to her.

"Shimizu," you replied. "W-what are you doing here?" you replied, immediately kicking yourself for that question. It was obvious what she was doing, and you only asked it every time she was herenlike some kind of airhead.

"We needed a new pole pad," she explained. "Do you think you could give me a hand with that?"

"Sure. I can go check in the back--" 

"No, that's okay. They're all here, I just don't know which one we need." You sighed inwardly. You didn't even look at the pads before answering her.

"Well, it depends," you replied, trying desperately to regain control of the conversation. "On...you know, what size you need."

"Coach Ukai told me it was 6" in diameter."

"Right, but what shape?"

"Aren't they all circular?"

You cleared your throat. You'd been in the gym before, of course you should know she needed a circular one. "Well, some of them are made rectangular but most standard courts use circular poles, so...mostly, yes. We're just required to ask," you added hurriedly, trying to cover up your mistake. "What about color?"

"Red," she replied simply.

"Good choice." You leaned down a bit to pull the right size pad from the shelf.

"The other one is red too, so it's probably best if they match."

You were glad you weren't facing her so she couldn't see your burning face. This wasn't as bad as last time, but it was still painful.

"Do you need help?" she asked as she saw you struggling to get a good grip on it. You grunted and shook your head, adjusting your grip.

This pad in particular had been shoved in with the others, making it harder to remove. But at this point, it was a matter of pride to get it out instead of choosing another one.

You suddenly gave a good heave and it slid out of your grasp, hitting Kiyoko who was standing right beside you.

"Kiyoko, are you all right?" you exclaimed, practically tripping over the pad to make sure she wasn't hurt by your mistake.

She glanced up at you, narrowing her eyes in concentration. "My glasses," she said slowly.

"Your glasses," you repeated, continuing to stare at her for several seconds. "Oh! Your glasses!" You glanced around, finding them on the floor. You gently picked them up, beyond relieved to see they weren't broken.

You carefully placed them back on her face. She glanced up at you and you both stared at each other.

"Uh...here's your pad," you said after a moment, carefully adding it to her cart. She smiled softly.

"Thank you," she said with a soft smile.

"No problem. You're really okay, right? We're near the ice packs, I can get you one if you want. Free of charge."

"I think I'm fine, (L/N)," she assured you.

"Okay. I'm really sorry."

"I've been hit with a few stray volleyballs, this wasn't that different."

"Right." You shuffled awkwardly. "Well, I'll see you later."

You quickly turned on your heel and left, beyond tormented by what you'd accidentally done. But you already had a plan to make it up to her. If you could actually work up the nerve to go through with it.

The next day, Kiyoko was setting out the volleyball cart when she glanced up and met your eyes.

"(L/N)," she said. You forced yourself to walk into the gym, ignoring the stares of the few players that were already there.

"I'm very sorry about yesterday and I'd like to make it up to you," you said. 

She flushed slightly. "I--"

"Please!" you exclaimed, bowing to her. "I know that I act like a dummy around you sometimes, but it's only because I like you and I'd like the chance to prove it to you. Let me take you out sometime."

There was a moment of silence.

"Okay," she said.

You glanced up. She forced herself to meet your gaze, cheeks still red from embarrassment as she nodded slowly.

"Thank you," you breathed out, straightening up once again. She wordlessly handed you the pole pad that she'd bought yesterday.

Without missing a beat, you took it over to the net and started fixing it. You caught Kiyoko glancing at you every now and then and you smiled to yourself.

Maybe throwing caution to the wind and acting like a dummy was what you'd needed all along to really get her attention.


	6. Bokoto Koutarou - 'Bout You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - 'Bout You by D&E (Super Junior's Eunhyuk and Donghae sub-unit)

You were sitting quietly in the library reading a book for class. You were so engrossed that you had been unaware of your surroundings for several minutes. When you felt yourself start to come back to reality (while still staring at the sea of words in front of you) you became aware of a familiar feeling. Someone was watching you.

You had barely registered the feeling when your eyes started to glance up, meeting the amber eyes of the owlish boy in front of you.

"Bokuto!" you hissed. "What have I told you about staring at me like that?" After having a few days off of practice, he had decided to accompany you to the library. Although it seemed like he didn't have any interest in actually reading anything.

His face immediately broke into a wide grin as he sat down across from you. "You just looked really focused and cute," he told you.

"But how long were you even standing there?"

He shrugged slightly. "I didn't want to disturb you. Like how you don't interrupt when I'm practicing my awesome spikes."

You stared at him, honestly more concerned that he could actually be so quiet that you didn't notice him for several minutes.

"W-what's with that look? My spikes are awesome!" he exclaimed. His lips quickly formed a pout while you smiled. That was more like the Bokuto you knew.

"I know that silly. How else did you get to be one of the top aces in the country?"

"Exactly! So..." he paused. "What was the point I was trying to make? It had something to do with you."

You flipped a page in your book, half-listening. "Oh yeah?"

"Mhmm," he muttered, still trying to remember his train of thought. "It's always about you."

"Always about me?" you repeated. 

He nodded quickly. "Other than volleyball, you're all I think about."

"Really?" you pressed, marking your place in your book. "And what do you think about me?"

"What you're doing, what you're thinking about, whether you miss me, how you're so smart and wonderful and perfect, how much I want to hug you and hold you and--"

"Okay, that's plenty!" you suddenly exclaimed, leaning over to press your hand over his mouth. He noticed that you were trying to fight a really heavy blush. 

He gently pulled your hand from his lips. "Did I say something wrong?"

"No, I just...didn't know you thought about me so much," you admitted quietly. 

"Of course I do. I love you!"

A few seconds of silence stretched between you while you each processed what he said.

"You..."

"No! Wait, I didn't mean--" He started waving his arms everywhere. "I mean, I did, but you don't have to say it back. I don't want to pressure you, I just blurted it out and I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable. I should have known this would happen, I should go--"

You grabbed his face to focus his attention on you. "I love you too," you replied quietly.

He blinked a few times.

"Hey. A-are you okay?"

"I KNEW IT!" he exclaimed loudly. You recoiled from his loud volume and tried in vain to shush him. "I knew you did! I told Akaashi! This is the best day of my life!"

Even after getting kicked out of the library, Bokuto continued to yell and scream his happiness as he ran down the halls of the now almost empty school. You followed a few feet behind him, content to let him enjoy himself with the knowledge that you cared about him just as much as he did for you.


	7. Kuroo Tetsurou - Playboy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Playboy by Exo

You stretched your arms behind your head as your phone dinged. You went to grab it but Kuroo was faster.

"Kuroo, give that back!"

"Give it back?" he replied. "And why would I do that? You're supposed to be studying with me."

"I'm the only one studying," you reminded him as you tried to grab your phone. He kept it well out of your reach, using his long limbs to his advantage. "You've been daydreaming about all the confessions you got this week."

He scoffed. "You wound me, (Y/N)."

"Good, then maybe your ego will deflate a little."

"I'm serious. You think I'd think about anyone else when you're here?"

You shrugged slightly. "Well, considering you're a playboy--"

Kuroo groaned and rolled his eyes.

"What? You are!"

"You're not a playboy if you're just naturally charming and charismatic. Besides, I don't play with people's emotions."

"Right," you replied, finally wrenching your phone from his grasp. You replied to Yamamoto, who was asking once again if you'd like to go with him to this ramen shop not far from the school.

"You shouldn't string people along. Just tell him you're not interested," Kuroo commented. You narrowed your eyes at him.

"How did you--?"

He smirked. "I'm all too familiar with that look." In fact, it was the same stoic face he made when people tried confessing to him. Once you had used it enough, you could recognize it on others.

"I'm interested in being his friend, but he's not my type when it comes to dating."

"The easiest thing to do is make yourself unavailable then. Only an ass will step over that line once you make it clear you're with someone else. And luckily for you, he just acts like one sometimes."

"Make myself unavailable, huh?" you repeated. "And how would I do that?"

"Easy." Kuroo narrowed his eyes at you. "Date me instead."

"You're serious?"

"About you," he purred.

"But you've got everyone else throwing themselves at you. What makes me so special?"

"The fact that you're not like the others." You scoffed. "I mean it. I might look like sex on legs, but I don't want some fling. I want a real relationship with someone who cares about me, not just my reputation."

"You're so full of yourself," you grumbled. He raised his eyebrows.

"Is that a no?"

You shifted slightly. "No..."

"So it's a yes." 

"All right, Kuroo, I'll go out with you. If you admit you're a playboy."

"A playboy would never be lucky enough to get someone like you."

You laughed. "Wow...it only took you ten seconds to throw a line at me. Some boyfriend you are."

"It's not a line." He smirked. "I told you, I'm just that charming."

It turned out Kuroo was so charming that instead of being mad, Yamamoto actually congratulated him on successfully asking you out. You were still suspicious about how much of that was actually charm and charisma versus simply being the scheming captain, but you weren't really complaining. Even if he was a playboy, you had to admit that he was pretty charming.


	8. Iwaizumi Hajime - Stop Stop It (Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Stop Stop It by Got7
> 
> Female reader pronouns

The universe hated him. That had to be the only explanation for how Iwaizumi had somehow fallen for a female Oikawa.

You had seemed very quiet and shy when you'd first met him. But somewhere along the way you had started hanging out with the volleyball captain and taking on his personality as a result. You weren't quite as loud or obnoxious, but you had picked up on a lot of his flirting habits.

And now, the same way Oikawa charmed his fangirls and won them over, you had started to try and charm Iwaizumi.

Even more irritating than knowing that fact was that it was working. He'd already liked you before when you weren't throwing yourself at him. But now you were using almost every excuse to be in his personal space, touch his shoulders or arms, or just give him one of your warm smiles. 

If he had to admit it, he secretly enjoyed the attention you gave him. In fact, it drove him crazy and made him want to ask you out more and more. However, he couldn't figure out how to tell you. Iwaizumi himself had never picked up on the art of flirting that seemed to come so naturally for you and his best friend. And now that you were being so open with your advances, he became nothing less than a fumbling mess around you.

It was sheer torture to him.

So he decided to avoid you instead of having to deal with more of your advances.

He ate his lunch on the roof. He went straight to the gym after class, not stopping to talk to anyone. If he saw you in the hallway, he would duck behind a nearby structure until you went away. Was it rude? Probably. Cowardly? Absolutely. But until he could figure out how to talk to you, this was the best idea he had.

Until he had to stay late after class to help clean up. He raced down the hall towards the gym, barely registering his surroundings until he ran right into someone.

"Sorry," he said, reaching a hand down to you immediately. You took it and he felt a familiar feeling of electricity. When you were back on your feet, he retracted it from your grasp.

"I was looking for you, actually," you said. "This might sound crazy, but have you been avoiding me?"

"Of course not. Just busy," he responded gruffly. 

"Are you sure? Because if I did something, you could tell me." You gently reached out to grasp his other hand. 

He recoiled from your touch. "Stop that."

You frowned. "Geez, Iwaizumi, when did you become so reserved?"

"I'm not being reserved. I just don't think you should be so touchy with me." 

"Oh." You shuffled slightly. "I didn't realize."

"Yeah. That's the problem." He brushed past you.

"Iwaizumi, wait," you called softly. "I...want to tell you something." He didn't respond, but he stopped walking. You sighed. "I was only being flirty with you because I thought it would make you notice me." 

"What gave you that idea?"

"I...might have asked Oikawa for advice. He's your best friend and he's a natural flirt, so I thought he could help."

Iwaizumi sighed heavily, turning around to face you. "I should have known. You don't have to listen to anything Trashykawa says. It only leads to trouble, trust me."

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm sorry." He nodded solemnly. "I'll stop bothering you now."

"I have the day off tomorrow," he said softly. "If you want to do something."

"Really?"

"If you agree to act like yourself and not take anymore of Trashykawa's advice." 

You nodded quickly. "Yes, I promise."

"Good. One more thing." And before you could react, he had quickly pressed his lips to your cheek and retreated, fast-walking down the hallway. This was mostly to keep you from seeing his red face.

Yes, the universe definitely hated him. Because if things went well with you, he'd have no one to thank but Stupidkawa and his flirting advice.


	9. Oikawa Tooru - Love Is Bitter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Love Is Bitter by Girls' Generation/SNSD

It had been two weeks since he'd been dumped and Oikawa wasn't feeling any better. He'd texted Iwaizumi to meet him at a cafe near school, but he was running late. As he started in on another drink, his phone buzzed. Iwaizumi had a family emergency and he couldn't hang out at all.

Oikawa pinched the bridge of his nose. That was just great.

"Excuse me," a voice in front of him said. He opened his eyes to see you standing there. "Are you waiting on someone?"

"Not anymore."

"Oh. Well...there aren't a lot of seats available, so could I join you?" Oikawa made a noncommittal gesture. You took it as approval and sat down across from him.

The setter continued drinking his coffee while he watched you pull a laptop from your bag and start working on something. He stared at his phone, silently cursing Iwaizumi for leaving him alone in his time of need. 

He got a refill on his black coffee. When he went to pick it up, he noticed you watching him. "What?" he demanded.

"Nothing. You just really like your coffee."

"It's awful," he replied immediately. "But the least I can do is drown my sorrows in something as bitter as I feel."

"I see," you said softly. You went back to work but paused after a few moments. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Relationships are garbage," he snarled. You kept a straight face, resisting the urge to comment on how he went from 0 to 100 in less than 3 seconds. "You waste all of your time getting to know someone and spending time with them, and then they decide that you're not good enough and just throw you away. Like garbage!"

"You got dumped, huh?"

Oikawa's eyes snapped up to meet yours. "Oikawa Tooru does not get dumped."

You shrugged slightly, taking a sip of your own drink. "Sounds like you did."

"And for no reason! I mean, she said I care too much about volleyball, but that's what she liked about me in the first place so she has no right to complain," he grumbled. "I mean, I'm the captain and the setter and basically the second ace, so I have to make sure I stay in top form."

"Maybe you're better off, then," you commented.

"She probably only liked me for my reputation."

You narrowed your eyes. "Reputation for what?"

Oikawa, who had been about to take another sip of his coffee, nearly spilled it on himself.

"You've never heard of me?" he asked. You shook your head. He immediately shoved himself next to you, taking your laptop and opening up new tabs to show you videos of his top performances and articles that he'd been featured in for the volleyball club. Not that he had them memorized or anything.

You watched a video of his team at Nationals. You vaguely recognized the light blue uniforms and remembered hearing something about the team at the time. You found it hard to believe that the young man sitting next to you replaying certain parts and rambling about strategy and aces and team matchups could be the captain you'd heard about, but that was when you caught a glimpse of his famous jump serve.

"How did you do that?" you exclaimed, interrupting his speech about how Iwaizumi was only the ace beause Oikawa knew the best sets for him. He glanced at you in surprise as you took back your laptop to play the clip again, eyes focusing intently on his form.

He smiled slightly, switching gears to give you a technical explanation about how much better jump serves were than regular serves and how only the best of the best could master them properly.

A few hours later, you reluctantly parted ways. You wrote your number on his coffee cup and told him to let you know when he and his team made it to another tournament so you could watch it live. He made sure to enter your number in his phone, but saved the empty cup as a reminder. 

Maybe not every relationship would leave a bitter taste in his mouth.


	10. Oikawa Tooru - Lil' Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Lil' Touch by Girls' Generation/SNSD
> 
> (This is an alternate chapter that I wrote several months after the first installment when I realized that Oikawa's original chapter was more depressing compared to everyone else's. And although I don't care much for his character, I did enjoy writing this one a lot more so I kept it in the rotation. Oikawa fans, you're welcome!)

"Come on. Just one for luck? You don't have to be a prude, (Y/N)," Oikawa's teasing voice said behind you.

You rolled your eyes. "Just because I didn't faint at the mere thought of you kissing me doesn't make me a prude, Oikawa."

The two of you had been playing a cat and mouse game for several months. He loved the chase of trying to win you over. You loved being able to wipe that infuriating smirk off his face.

He had a habit of stopping you just as you were entering the gym, right before his practices. He claimed that if you would give him a kiss, it would be the good luck charm he needed to perform better. You always denied him.

"Oikawa!" Iwaizumi called. "Get on the court, practice already started."

"Sounds like you're needed elsewhere," you mused with a slight smirk as you slipped past him into the gym. "Hope you actually land your serve today."

He opened his mouth to retort when a ball hit him square in the back.

"I said get on the court, Trashykawa!" Iwaizumi roared. Oikawa quickly picked up the ball and scurried into the gym to avoid any more of his friend's wrath.

You couldn't deny that Oikawa was handsome. But he was equally as annoying, and you would never give him the satisfaction of giving in to what he wanted exactly when he wanted it.

And being the manager of the club meant that he was almost always pushing your buttons. 

That's how it had always been and it wasn't changing anytime soon. That was, until one particularly late night of practice.

Most of the regulars had already gone home for the night. Iwaizumi and Oikawa had stayed later to practice more. But the former had had enough for one night and decided he was going to the locker room to change.

He opened his mouth to yell at Oikawa for the fourth time in ten minutes to finish up, but you put a hand on his arm.

"I'll take this one," you said. He huffed quietly but nodded in response as he went to change.

You weren't sure what was going on, but Oikawa was off today. He'd been off all of practice, and he was still desperately practicing his new serve but barely landing it anywhere. You were worried that he was going to wear himself out.

"Oikawa, it's dark out. We need to leave."

"I need to get this serve to land," he retorted as he picked up another ball. You blinked in surprise. You knew he had fits of intensity with his practice, but had yet to experience one yourself.

He slammed his hand into the ball, catapulting it into the net.

"You're pushing yourself too hard."

"Like you care," he spat.

He was suddenly aware of a stinging sensation as you smacked him across the face. "You can't possibly be that stupid," you hissed. "Why, just because I won't kiss you anytime you ask, you think I don't care about you? You're a self-centered tease, that's why I won't give you the satisfaction! But you've been practicing for hours and you're going to mess up your knee again so give it a rest. Before I make you myself."

He suddenly rose to his full height, glaring at you. "I dare you to try."

When Iwaizumi came back, you had Oikawa in a headlock, dragging him towards the locker room.

"I said to go change!"

"And I said no!"

Despite being more muscular, Oikawa had tired himself out and he wasn't putting up much of a fight against you.

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes. "If you two aren't out the door in five minutes, I'm locking you in."

Five minutes later on the dot, you three were heading home. As Iwaizumi locked the door, Oikawa glanced at you.

"Thanks."

"For what? Putting for in a headlock?"

"For...telling me that I'm a selfish prick."

"I don't think those were my exact words."

"Maybe not...but that's what you meant. It's nice to hear that without getting punched too," he added with a meaningful glance at his best friend.

"I have other ways to get your attention."

His eyes widened when you suddenly pressed your lips to his cheek. "Good night, Hajime!" you called as you started to leave.

"Night," the ace called as he finally joined Oikawa. "Oi, what are you staring at?"

"Nothing." But in reality, he was just trying to calm his heart. The heart that belonged only to you. 

He was sure of it now.


	11. Ushijima Wakatoshi - I'm Serious

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - I'm Serious by Day6

"Your form was great today," you told Wakatoshi.

"Thank you. You did well supporting Goshiko today."

You smiled to yourself, pleased to hear his encouragement.

You had been the manager of the Shiratorizawa volleyball team for almost two years. You had known for several months now that you liked the ace of Shiratorizawa.

In fact, the whole team seemed to know it too, except for him. It was kind of hard to keep anything from the rest of them. Plus, Tendou couldn't keep a secret to save his life. He constantly teased you and hinted at your crush when Ushijima was around.

The ace himself never seemed to notice, so you did nothing about your feelings. The most you could do was offer him compliments or encouragement for how he did that day.

But months had gone by and it was nearing the end of his third year. Pretty soon, he would be gone to a university with a sports scholarship and you may never know what could have been.

"Wakatoshi?" you said. He glanced down at you.

So you had to tell him.

"We've been friends for a few years," you began slowly. He nodded in affirmation. "Do you think...we could....?" 

And then you made the mistake of looking up at him. 

You froze.

"...I'm sorry. You look so intense, I lost my train of thought," you mumbled quickly, averting your gaze and cursing yourself for chickening out.

"Forgive me. I know most people find me intimidating."

"That's not it! I've always liked your intensity, to be honest." You smiled slightly. "And it certainly scares our opponents."

"If they're going to be scared off by looks alone, then they shouldn't try to challenge us." You nodded solemnly.

You continued your walk home in silence, while you tried your best to speak up and admit your feelings once more. If you didn't do it soon--

The feeling of his hand on your shoulder stopped you. Your breathing hitched and you glanced up at him to see him watching you carefully.

What was he doing?

"You were so distracted you were about to walk into the street," he said. 

You blinked and realized you were indeed at a crosswalk, and you had tried stepping onto the street when it was clearly not your turn to go. You sighed heavily.

The light turned and he took his hand off your shoulder. "Be more careful."

He took a few steps forward. You watched him for a moment, aware that you could let him go. But if you did, you would never get an answer. You would never know. And you could never claim you were serious about him.

"Wakatoshi, wait!" You exclaimed, grabbing his arm. He glanced back at you in surprise.

"(Y/N), the light--"

"I don't care about the stupid light! I like you, okay? I've been distracted because I was thinking about the best way to tell you."

You dragged him back to the safety of the sidewalk. "I really like you. How passionate you get about volleyball. How well you lead the rest of the team and encourage them with just a few simple words. How straightforward you are and how you always say what's on your mind."

"You think about me a lot," he said finally.

"Do you...ever think about me?"

I try not to--"

You felt the cold fear of rejection coming for you.

"--because you distract me."

"Come again?"

He sighed. "Something about you...distracts me. My movements are clumsier when I think about you, but at the same time, you make me want to run farther, jump higher, hit harder. I could never explain it or understand it, so I tried pushing the feelings away with no luck." He shifted slightly. "Tendou actually suggested I confess but I couldn't figure out how."

"In that case, maybe we should go on a date this weekend," you suggested.

"I'd like that. But first, take my hand." You wordlessly did as instructed, placing your hand in his own. "Don't want you to get hurt."

If you hadn't been busy inwardly freaking out about his confidence, you might have noticed the dusting of pink on the ace's cheeks.

He really was just as serious about you as he was everything else.


	12. Tendou Satori - Monster (Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Monster by Exo
> 
> Female reader pronouns

There is an unspoken rule between every Shiratorizawa sports team – when one team obtains a new captain, they are invited to play the opposing team and their sitting captain. It builds camaraderie throughout the school gives teams a chance to connect with new rivals. 

So when the boy's volleyball team heard that the girl's team had named a new captain, they started arranging a match.

In matches like these, there was an albeit reluctant agreement between the coaches that Ushijima would sit out to give the girls a fairer shot. And although Coach Tanji did not like this rule, he accepted it. Because even without the ace, they still had some powerful players to score points. In fact, the bulk of it usually fell to Tendou.

Tendou, true to his personality, never took it very seriously. Sure, it was fun to show off a bit outside of his best friend's shadow, but no one ever really posed a threat against his read blocking so it wasn't much of a challenge.

Besides, the new captain? You were cute. But obviously not the most powerful player, which meant he could take you down easily.

It wasn't until this game started he realized that he'd made a mistake in reading you. 

You hadn't been named captain by coincidence. While you lacked the power of most male players, your style relied on getting around all obstacles in your path. And the best way you accomplished this was by learning to play every position on the team so that you could fill in the gaps around you.

And that's exactly what started happening in this game. The boy's team started off with a powerful serve from Leon. An easy service ace against most opponents. 

But you easily intercepted it, sending it over to your setter. That alone was impressive, and the opposing team was taken aback. She set it up for a back attack from one of your best spikers. She got it over the net, but Tendou quickly intercepted it.

Next point, you sent it to the same setter but she sent it right back to you and you feinted, easily earning the point back.

Even Tendou didn't see it coming. And your abilities to avoid him extended to the rest of your team. Four of them could set, and three were good at receives and spikes, which kept your options open.

You continued to work around their sets and surprise them when they thought they had you cornered. Tendou could guess most of what you were doing, but it was obvious this was not ideal for him. It was also equally obvious that you were the instigator of this weird rule bending.

So he vowed to crush you. 

He picked his way through the team, with each of your teammates falling before that scarily accurate technique of his, that look of angry defiance all over their faces.

But you... 

You kept fighting.

No matter how many spikes he knocked back, you continued to fight. You managed to kick a few of them to pass to your teammates. You redirected one or two with your arm. Even when you failed to catch it, you never glared up at him in defeat. 

You simply studied him, as though you could see inside his mind and find a way to beat him.

It soon became a fight of wills between the two of you with your teammates as mere backup. If he blocked, you saved it. If you blocked, he'd try to trick you with a feint. Sometimes you'd set it just to try and get it past him. Other times you'd spike it yourself.

The two of you were so caught up that you almost forgot you were playing a game. Until it came to match point, 23 – 20.

Your serve was great, but they easily set it up. Leon was their strongest player, so you had two blockers watching him. He managed to break through their block, but your libero saved it, sending it back towards the net.

Instinct kicked in and you raced after the ball, jumping to push it over the net. Tendou had the same idea you did.

And in the end his grip was stronger.

You never even had time to save it before it dropped to the floor. You vaguely saw three of your teammates try to save it, but they were too late.

You had lost.

Tendou watched intensely, waiting for that look of defeat. Instead, you simply nodded at him. 

"Good game, red. You're better than I thought." 

He narrowed his eyes. "That's all you have to say?" 

"Of course not." You finally stood up to your full height. "Next time...I will beat you. Read blocking or not."

Tendou felt a shiver run down his spine as you walked away to join your teammates. He hadn't crushed you at all. It seemed like he only fueled your desire to crush him.

If he was the Guess Monster, you were obviously the warrior coming to defeat him.

But...he had to admit you were a pretty cute warrior. 

And maybe you liked Shonen Jump!


	13. Semi Eita - Millions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Millions by Winner

Semi Eita was nothing if not knowledgeable. He was a top student, and a great setter. Even though he had been benched for Shirabu, he knew exactly why that decision was made and what his weaknesses were when compared to the younger player.

But the decision really did bother him. All of his natural skill was going to be wasted now unless he got sent in as a pinch server. All of those practices...amounted to nothing now.

That afternoon, the former setter was a mess. You found him outside your house, standing there with his hands in his pockets and looking like a lost puppy.

He took a long time to speak even after you invited him in, but eventually he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Why do you like me?"

The question took you by surprise. You two had been dating for several months, so he obviously had an idea of what you liked about him. 

"Well, there are a lot of reasons. You're incredibly smart, and even though you can be a hothead, you're really passionate about the things you like. You have a bit of a soft side that you only show when you're comfortable with someone..."

"But...I'm not the best."

And that was it.

The ash blond liked knowledge and analysis to be his guide, because it allowed him to keep a level head, but to be cut from the regular lineup wasn't something he could stay calm about, even if he wanted to. It made him feel angry and worthless to be the only one getting replaced like this. He was suddenly aware of his shortcomings and he couldn't stop noticing them.

And he was even more worried that this change might affect your relationship and you would eventually choose to replace him too.

"Neither is Shirabu," you pointed out. "He's just what the team needs right now: a steadier player who isn't likely to make reckless plays."

His brows furrowed slightly. "You think my plays are reckless?"

"I think you're confident enough in your skills to take risks. That's your style, that's what you're good at. And that's the Semi I like."

Your talk seemed to cheer him up somewhat.

He continued practicing just as hard as the other regulars. Even if he couldn't play regularly, both the coach and assistant coach had told him he would be a great pinch, so he still had a chance to play. If things got tough, he would remind them all why they needed him on the team.

At least, that was the plan. Until Shiratorizawa went head to head against that Karasuno team.

He hated not being in the lineup. He hated not being respected by Shirabu. He hated not being able to do anything to help.

He hated losing.

But he couldn't do anything about it.

He left the gym that night after their punishment drills to see you already waiting for him.

"(Y/N)? It's late."

"I know."

"I take it you saw the game?"

You nodded slowly. You'd watched it on TV. And heard about it a lot afterwards. It was one of the biggest upsets imaginable, but he already knew that.

He sighed heavily and started walking past, eager to go home and fall sleep after today.

"You're still a winner."

He turned back towards you. "Eh?"

"You lost this one game, but all you have to do is keep fighting. You can keep playing--"

"It's okay," he interrupted. "I knew when they took me off the team that I wouldn't be doing much this year. But I've had a lot of time for other things, and to figure out where my future is heading. Volleyball isn't a big part of it."

Then what is?"

He smiled slightly. "You."

"Semi!"

"There are maybe a dozen reasons for me to keep playing volleyball, but there are over a million reasons to stay with you and invest my energy in our relationship instead. And I think that's a new risk I'm willing to take."

You couldn't fight the smile on your own face. "I love you."

"I know," He gently tugged on your hand. "Now come on, let's get you home."

And despite the loss that day, as he led the way through the starry night with your hand firmly clasped in his own, he really did feel like a winner.


	14. Nishinoya Yuu - Very Nice (Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Very Nice by Seventeen

Nishinoya was always one to be distracted by girls. He and his best friend, Tanaka, were known for it. And yet...there was something different about the first time he saw you.

You were in the same class as Kiyoko, often borrowing notes from one another and working together on homework after school when she wasn't busy with the volleyball club. However, this was the first time that you'd visited her in the gym. You'd suddenly realized that you'd switched notebooks during your last class. You exchanged them with a quick thank you and an apology for interrupting practice.

The moment you turned around and faced him, Nishinoya felt his heart completely stop. It was something completely new to him. It was like it had just exploded from his chest. He was so busy trying to remember how to breathe that he missed the ball coming right at him.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on his back with several people gathered around him.

"Noya, are you in there?" Tanaka's voice echoed slightly in his ears.

"That's what you get for getting distracted," Ukai's voice grumbled from a little farther away. "Kiyoko, bring the kid some water!"

Nishinoya blinked slowly, his head still swimming from the impact.

"Hey," an unfamiliar voice said. He looked up to see you sitting right next to him, eyes wide with concern. "Are you all right?" He nodded quickly, not remembering how to speak with you hovering so close.

"I'm so sorry, Noya! You always return my serves so I sent it to you on instinct. I wasn't even thinking!" Asahi exclaimed loudly. Sugawara put a hand on his shoulder to try and soothe him.

The libero sat up quickly, rubbing the side of his head sheepishly. "That was my fault Asahi, don't worry about it," he assured the ace.

"You sure you're all right?" you pressed, gently running your hand along the area where the ball had struck. "It was a really hard serve."

Asahi choked back a sob at your comment. Daichi and Sugawara quickly dragged him away so he could try to calm down.

"He's used to taking them. He's the libero," Kiyoko explained to you as she returned with his water bottle. He wordlessly took it and had a sip, still preoccupied with the feeling of your touch on him.

"I take a lot of hard hits too, Kiyoko," Tanaka exclaimed suddenly. 

"Sit out for the rest of the warm-ups and if you feel well enough, you can join practice," the manager told Nishinoya, completely ignoring the other second year. Tanaka crumpled in defeat, going back to warm up.

You helped the small boy over to the bleachers so he could rest. "Nishinoya, right? I know your friend thinks it's his fault, but I saw you staring at me. I'm really sorry for distracting you."

He beamed up at you. "You're so pretty, I couldn't help but stare."

"Is your chest all right?" you asked, trying to divert his attention so he wouldn't see the pink flush on your cheeks. He glanced down to see his right hand gripping his shirt, right over his heart.

"It's fine. My heart just exploded when I saw you," he replied. 

In spite of his cheesy flirting, you found yourself smiling. "Then as an apology for causing you so much stress today, how about I give you my number?"

His eyes widened drastically. "Really?" he blurted out.

"It's the least I can do," you replied, scribbling down your number in your notebook and ripping it out for him. "I interrupted your practice, got you hit in the head, made one of your friends almost cry, and your coach won't stop glaring at me." 

"That's pretty typical for any of our practices," the libero assured you with a grin. You laughed as you slung your bag over your shoulder. 

"I should get going but give me a call sometime."

"I will!" he exclaimed.

"Oi, if you're going to start yelling, you may as well receive!" Ukai called. Nishinoya nodded, moving to join his friends in their practice.

You said a quick goodbye to Kiyoko and left the gym, hovering by the door for a moment. 

"Nice receive!" Daichi called out as the libero finally connected with another of Asahi's spikes. His eyes shot to you immediately, and you waved to him.

Very nice, he thought to himself before focusing once more on the game.


	15. Tanaka Ryuunosuke - Lotto (Female Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Lotto by Exo
> 
> Female reader pronouns

Being with Tanaka was amazing.

All he'd ever wanted was to date a pretty girl, so he spent every opportunity that he could to show you off to friends and strangers alike. Volleyball games, weekend outings, parties, etc. He'd take you out with him almost everywhere, because he loved the feeling of having everyone know you were his and vice versa.

But sometimes he did tend to go a little overboard. When you went to volleyball games, he had a tendency to get distracted by your presence and he could make mistakes costing his team points.

Going to parties often resulted in him dragging you around the place to introduce you to the people he knew, making sure to keep his arm firmly wrapped around you to show that you were taken.

And even going out with him could become tiring. When you went out together, he would usually plan an entire day's worth of adventures for the two of you. Which was fine every now and then, but sometimes you just wanted a relaxing day indoors or to simply stay in one place. 

Which was exactly what you told him on that particular Saturday when you asked you to spend the day with him.

"You don't want to go anywhere?" he repeated.

"We can go somewhere if you'd like, but I don't want to be driving all around town to do fifteen things today. I just need a break."

"Oh." He shoved his hands in his pockets. "All right, if that's what you want to do."

Several minutes later, you had settled on some sort of compromise, deciding to watch a movie together at your place. Tanaka let you pick and settled himself on the couch. When you curled up next to him, he seemed fine.

But ten minutes in, he started shifting slightly. "We've seen this already."

"I know, it's a good movie."

"I think the sequel is playing at the theater, wouldn't you rather go see that?"

You shook your head. "Not really. Besides, we can watch this for free."

"Well if you want to do something for free, we can go to the park."

You pulled away from him, pausing the movie. "Ryu, honestly," you sighed. 

He averted his eyes. "No."

"Then why are you so obsessed with going out?"

"I just..." he mumbled something under his breath.

"You what?"

"I really like being able to show you off when we go out." He scratched the back of his neck. "You're my first girlfriend, so I feel lucky to be able to take you out. It's really stupid, but it's almost like I hit the lotto when I'm out with you."

"Ryu..." you mumbled. "Why didn't you just tell me that?"

He shrugged. "You've been saying that you want to stay in lately, so I thought you didn't feel the same way."

"First of all, I want you to know that I feel like a million bucks when I'm with you." And it was true, Tanaka gave you all the attention you could ever want while you were by his side. "Sometimes I just want to spend time with you without the big occasion of going to a party or having to go out and be around other people. Showing me off is fine, don't get me wrong, but...quality time is nice too."

The wing spiker mulled this over for a few moments, stretching his arms over the back of the couch. Truth be told, he couldn't remember the last time you'd been alone together. "I guess spending some time together...just the two of us, would be nice." He wrapped an arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him.

You laughed and pressed 'play' once again, ready to stay curled up beside him. When he got up and brought back your favorite snacks without even asking, you wondered if you found yourself wondering if you were the one who'd hit the lotto.


	16. Older! Kenma Kozume - What is Love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - What is Love? by Twice
> 
> Kenma is the only one that I decided to age up for his story, because I personally didn't see him being interested in a relationship during his time in high school. His general attitude makes it seem like he could learn to open up to the right person, but maybe later in life when he's a little more comfortable with himself.

It had all started a few months back. While Kuroo and many others around his age had gone to college, Kenma had settled for simply moving out of his parent's house and into an apartment of his own. But upon arrival, he found that he had a neighbor he had a lot in common with, including a love for video games.

Unlike many other people that Kenma had met, you immediately clicked with him. You often played games together on the weekends when you had free time. Sometimes you'd just get together for food or to watch a movie. It was a pretty big step for Kenma as he typically avoided people if he could help it.

He was more than aware of it too. He had started realizing that his comfort level with you extended far beyond that with his old teammates and friends. He thought about you often and appreciated your company. He let you borrow games, which was something he'd been wary of ever since Hinata broke one back in high school. You would often stay over for hours at a time and he never seemed to become drained by your company like he would with Kuroo. He found you interesting, for lack of a better word.

And yet, there were other things that confused him. He actually got nervous when he knew you were supposed to spend time together. Sometimes you might brush against him when you got up to use the bathroom or if he handed you a controller. It always caught him off guard and he couldn't figure out why. And sometimes he'd stare at you. A lot. Not that he didn't do that to other people, but it was different with you somehow.

So he did the only thing he could think of.

Kuroo heard his phone vibrate and grinned as he saw it was Kenma. "Kenma!" he exclaimed as he picked up. "What's new?"

There was a short pause. "I need...to ask you something. And you can't laugh."

The ravenette pursed his lips, resisting the urge to laugh already. "All right."

"What does love feel like?"

Now there was a pause on Kuroo's end. Of all the questions that his friend would ask out of the blue he never would have guessed it was going to be something like that.

"Is this about that neighbor of yours?" he asked finally. He had met you a few times when he came to visit and was happy to see someone was watching out for Kenma in his place.

"Maybe," the younger boy muttered softly. Kuroo's smile grew wider and he nodded to himself.

"Look, Kenma. I can't answer that for you. Love feels different for everyone and it's hard to pin down to a specific feeling. You might get really nervous or feel warm inside, or it might just feel like you're hanging out with your best friend in the world. But trust me, if it's love, you'll know it. Especially if it's your first."

"You're no help," Kemna grumbled. 

Kuroo chuckled softly. "You've always been the brain between us, so I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough." He glanced at the time. "Look, I've got class in a few minutes so I've got to go, but I'll see you this weekend, all right?"

"All right. Akaashi better come if you bring Bokuto again." Kenma could never figure out how to calm down the excitable owl, Akaashi was his only savior in that department. Plus his presence balanced out the energy in the apartment. 

"No promises!" Kuroo replied as Kenma ended the call. He rolled his eyes but smiled slightly. Nice to know some things hadn't changed.

That night, Kenma was playing games with you when he suddenly felt a weight on his shoulder. He glanced over to see you leaning against him, controller still held loosely in your hand. He was surprised to find that he didn't mind it, and continued playing. 

After a few minutes, he noticed you fidgeting. He saw that the television screen was illuminating your face. He slowly reached for the remote and turned it off.

"What are you doing?" you muttered softly. Kenma hardly ever stopped playing unless he died. And you hadn't heard the game over music playing.

Kenma glanced down at you. "I wanted to take a break," he replied. 

And that was the moment he knew it was love.


	17. Terushima Yuuji - Crazy, Sexy, Cool

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Crazy Sexy Cool by Astro

If you could only use three words to describe your boyfriend, you knew exactly what they would be: crazy, sexy, and cool.

Terushima was known for his unpredictable and spontaneous nature. He knew what he liked, and he'd stop at nothing to get it if he could help it.

One of his favorite dates was to go to the amusement park or fair and getting on the highest, fastest, most dangerous rides he could find.

The adrenaline rush made him feel alive, and whether you joined him or not on the ride, he was quick to find you afterwards and spin you around to show you how alive he felt.

He also loved to surprise you with dates like going to a nearby lake in the middle of winter. The same concept applied here, but he said he also loved having the area all to yourselves since no one else was around.

Randomly kidnapping you to take you on a date was another favorite of his, and they were hardly ever the same. He borrowed his friend's pickup in the middle of the night one weekend so you could watch the sunset together in a secluded camping spot he found.

Almost anything he saw he wanted to try. He had a short-lived parkour streak, which only ended after one wrong step had almost sent him hurtling into a blind alley in the middle of the afternoon. He laughed when he told you about it later, but you were quick to reprimand him for almost getting hurt and not telling anyone where he was.

So he decided to quit while he was ahead. He was crazy, but not stupid. And if he really got hurt, he knew you'd never let him live it down.

He'd had you hooked after just one glance at those stone gray eyes of his. Coupling that with his hair, his flirting skills, and his tongue piercing, you couldn't help but find him sexy. And he had the confidence to back it up.

He never even officially asked you out, he just invited you to a movie one night and you went. The next day at school, he kept saying you were his, and you couldn't bring yourself to argue with him. The thought alone was really appealing to you.

And boy, did he love to tease. He always made sure to meet up with you after his practices, when he's all sweaty. He never smelled bad, which meant he was taking time to freshen up before he saw you. No, he was just teasing.

And what about when he knew you were coming over and took a shower right before, so that he was wandering around in just a towel claiming that he'd lost track of time and needed to find his clothes.

He loved keeping his hands on you, tracing shapes on your skin and holding you close to him. And God help you if you wore jeans around him while you were out. His favorite move was sliding his hand into your back pocket. Old school? Yes. Teasing? Without a doubt. And did you love it? Absolutely. But you'd never tell him that.

You had no idea how one man could have so much charisma without even trying. He could probably outshine the sun if he tried.

He had the natural confidence of a leader and someone who's used to getting what he wants, so maybe that had something to do with it.

But even when he was just standing in the hallway talking to his classmates, he made it look so effortless. He was also smart, even though he didn't always act like it, so he had a comment on almost any topic you could think of.

And he'd learned enough little tricks to never run out of ways to surprise people, from magic and card games, to playing quarters or catching things in his mouth, or break-dancing. He was known for pulling at least two of those out at every party he went to. Which two just depended on the audience.

It was easy to love Terushima Yuuji with that much going for him, but you continued to accept him even on his worst days.

You called him out for his behavior when he was being hot-headed and reckless and selfish. You made sure he didn't overstay his welcomes at parties even though he would gladly go all night. You gave him warning looks when he was too rude for his own good, and gently removed his hands when he was being too clingy. You didn't always go with him on his adventures, but you were always there to hear the stories when he got back. 

It was true that you didn't have as bold of a personality as he did, but you accepted him for his whole self instead of just the good, and you worked to help him improve in the areas where he needed it most.

That's why it was so easy for him to love you right back.


	18. Akaashi Keiji x Reader - Electric Shock

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Electric Shock by F(X)

He was nervous. Playing with his fingers again.

"You're going to do great," you told him, gently taking one of his hands in your own. His eyes immediately found yours, sending a chill down your spine.

"Yeah, Akaashi! After all, you've got me," Bokuto assured him, giving him a hearty clap on the back. Akaashi's grip on your hand tightened, and you squeezed back reassuringly. The ace could sense tension directed at him, and retreated to stretch.

After a few moments, you reluctantly pulled your hand away. "I should get to the stands."

"Watch me," he said, just softly enough for you to hear. 

You smirked. "You know I will."

The first set was a bit shaky, with both teams figuring out information on the other. It ended up going to the opponent, but Fukorodani took the second back. Now they were closing in on the end of the third set.

Akaashi was no longer nervous, now thriving in his element and calculating the exact moment that he needed to send his set to Bokuto. Just as his fingers brushed the ball, he felt it like a jolt through his spine.

He didn't even have to glance your way. Just from the way his skin prickled he knew your gaze was on him. Outwardly, he remained as calm as ever, perfectly setting to his ace and earning his team another point. But on the inside, he could feel his heart rate increase.

As the other coach called for a break to think of a strategy, his eyes found yours in the crowd. You smiled slightly, giving him a small nod. A congratulations on earning that point.

Your attention always gave him extra adrenaline. The needed boost to quell his nervousness and perform better than ever.

And that gave him an idea.

"Bokuto-san," he said suddenly. "I think it's time for the attack set."

The owlish ace glanced at him in surprise. "You mean it?" he exclaimed in surprise. He'd been begging for that set for weeks now, but Akaashi never wanted to try it. He'd said it was too risky.

"Of course," the setter replied, taking a swig of his drink before heading back to the court. "Just wait for my signal."

And that's exactly what Bokuto did. After the serve, he waited near the back of the court where he was already positioned anyway. He watched the volleyball fly between both sides, fingers twitching with anticipation. If they got this point, they would win the whole match.

Akaashi gave him a glance and moved under the ball. Bokuto took a few steps forward, jumping in the air. The ball met his hand for just a moment before catapulting back towards the opposing team.

Their libero never even had a chance to dive for it. The crowd roared with enthusiasm.

"Hey hey hey! That was amazing, eh, Akaashi?"

"Amazing," the setter echoed as he slipped past him towards the bleachers. 

You were already waiting, walking forward to meet him. "I told you that you'd be great."

He smirked, wrapping his arms around you. "I always am when you watch me. It gives me more energy, like you shocked me or something."

"I know exactly what you mean," you replied, giving him a chaste kiss to feel the familiar combination of warmth and electricity you so easily shared.


	19. Older!Miya Osamu x Reader - Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this takes place after the current arc of the anime, this is a spoiler warning!!
> 
> Song Featured - Candy by Baekhyun 
> 
> Also, it's come to my attention that the Miya twins speak in a dialect but I'm not going to incorporate it here. I've read some fics that do, but I'm not familiar enough with it myself to attempt it. Thank you!

"Hey, 'Samu!"

Osamu peered out from the storeroom. "Hey, you made it after all."

"Traffic was a nightmare," you admitted. "Is 'Suma meeting us here?"

"No, he's having some kind of training camp. Just me and you this time."

You shrugged as you leaned against the front counter. "His loss, then."

Osamu smiled slightly. You'd known the Miya twins since high school. You frequently crossed paths with one another and stayed in touch after graduation. When you had time, the three of you would get together and catch up. Usually over a long weekend.

This was one such occasion. Osamu had invited you knowing full well his brother had other plans scheduled. It was the only way he could guarantee that you'd stay by his side for the weekend. And maybe longer if he was lucky.

"So, what's the plan?" You asked, jarring Osamu from his thoughts.

"Dinner."

"Nice."

"Walk along the river."

"Okay."

"Bad movie marathon."

"Sounds like a fun time. Can I get some onigiri first? For old time's sake?"

He shook his head. "Do whatever you want. But don't blame me if you get too full."

"Thanks, 'Samu. I always knew you were my favorite."

The two of you went out to dinner and a walk as planned. The city was beautiful at night and you stopped to rest on a bench for a few minutes.

"I don't believe you. You're too fit not to be playing some kind of sport." You sighed.

"Why, because I can walk over here without getting winded?"

You shoved him. "Shut up. You know what I mean."

"Believe it or not, running a business keeps you on your feet all day. It's a lot like volleyball. The only big difference is I can't spike the ingredients."

You laughed. He chuckled softly in return before nudging your shoulder with his.

"Ready? We still have a marathon to get to."

After making your way back to his place, Osamu stopped you outside the door.

"Wait. I need you to close your eyes."

"Why?"

He smirked. "It's a surprise."

With a heavy sigh, you closed your eyes and put your hand over them so that he couldn't accuse you of peeking. Osamu took your other hand as he opened the door to guide you. Once you got in the door, he gently grasped your shoulders to tell you to stay in one spot while he started moving around.

"This better not be another prank, 'Samu. I swear--"

"Don't you trust me?"

"I do! But I've been around you long enough to know when you're planning something."

There was a moment of silence. "Okay. You can look."

You hesitantly opened your eyes, half expecting Atsuma to pop out of nowhere to try and scare you. Instead, you were greeted by the sight of chips, candy, and soda spaced out along the coffee table. And several blankets and pillows strewn out along the floor. Two candles were also lit on either end of the coffee table, making it look oddly romantic.

"Indoor style picnic," he explained.

"Seems pretty cozy for our usual movie night," you said after taking it all in.

"Good. That's what I was going for."

"'Samu?"

"You've always been a great friend to me, but there's some chemistry here. Something else between us. And I want to pursue that if you'll let me."

You nodded slowly. "Okay. On one condition."

"Name it."

"I get the first taste of those pop rocks."

"You're kidding."

"I don't kid about pop rocks. Do we have a deal or not?"

"Fine. Dork."

"I'm the dork?" you countered. "You're the one who set up this cheesy blanket fort picnic."

"That's it, give me the soda."

"What? No way!"

Osamu had always had a long reach, one that he now used to his advantage to keep your soda away from you. You fought against him for a good minute or so before realizing there was no way you'd get it back.

So instead you threw a candy bar at him instead. He merely rolled his eyes and decided to start the movie.

Within two hours, you were passed out with your head on his shoulder. He pulled a blanket around your shoulders and smiled. He was definitely the dork to have fallen for you.

But he wouldn't have it any other way.


	20. Older!Miya Atsumu x Reader - Let's Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As this takes place after the current arc of the anime, this is a slight spoiler warning!!
> 
> Song Featured - Let's Love by Suho
> 
> Also, as mentioned in Osamu's chapter, I know that the Miya twins speak in a dialect but I'm not going to incorporate it here. I've read some fics that do, but I'm not familiar enough with it myself to attempt it. Thank you!

It was a normal day at work. A normal day of showings with people coming to look around the vacant house that your rental office had available.

Rent or leasing options were available and it was a lovely home. Two-story, three bedrooms, two baths. A large fenced in backyard. Lots of space. It was a perfect family-sized home.

That was how you'd advertised it. That was the clientele you'd been meeting all day. Couples or newer families wanting to move in. Some that could rent it out, some that wanted to lease. No deals had gone through yet, which meant you had options for who would be the right choice.

But your 3 o'clock changed everything.

Miya Atsumu. The one who walked out of your life of his own free will.

And yet, here he was. Standing just a few feet away from you in the same room as though he'd been summoned to it.

He recognized you instantly, that smile never wavering from his face.

"Small world! I almost didn't recognize you, (Y/N)."

"Atsumu, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here for a tour," he replied simply.

"Of this house?" He nodded. "You're joking."

"Living in an apartment is getting old. A place like this would really help me settle down."

"Settle down with who? Osamu?"

"Actually, he's on his own already. Got a nice little shop that he lives near. He's doing well for himself. You are too, from the look of things," he added as he gave you a once over.

You handed him an information pamphlet. "All right, then. Here's the layout and information about amenities. I'll show you around."

He nodded, following you as you showed him around the downstairs. Living room, which he was already standing in. Kitchen, dining room, bathroom, guest bedroom. You also showed him the yard briefly.

Then the upstairs - second bedroom, storage closet, second bathroom, and the master bedroom. You led the way, with him stopping every now and then to examine things or ask a random question.

"Your desk would probably fit nicely in there," you mentioned as you passed back by the second bedroom. "You could make it an office. Or...in your case, a gaming room."

"What does that mean?"

You glanced over your shoulder, giving him a small shrug in response. "You always wanted a game room, didn't you?"

Atsumu could be serious if he wanted to, about things that he truly was passionate about. But home owning hardly seemed like it would top that list. Volleyball seemed like it was the only thing on the list at all.

Meanwhile, Atsumu was drowning in the weight of this decision. Like most things he did, it was made on a whim. He'd been doing a lot of things on whims lately, even more so than he had in his youth. It was a nice enough house and he had the money for it, but...it seemed bigger on the inside somehow. Would he be able to fill in this space on his own?

Or was he just chasing some next step he thought was right?

You walked back into the living room, turning to face him. "So, what do you think?"

"I think..."

You felt your phone buzz. "Hold on, my next appointment is here." You motioned for him to stay where he was, going to welcome them in. 

Atsumu looked around.

You may be out of his reach now, but this was definitely a bad decision.

"Sorry. You were saying?"

"I think you're right. This isn't the home for me. Thanks for the tour and everything."

"Here. Before you go." You handed him a business card. "If you are serious about getting a house, call our office. We'll match you with something more your style."

"Thanks."

"Of course. After all, having a national volleyball player as a client would help business boom."

He frowned. "How did you know that?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you know I made it onto the national team?"

You shrugged. "I saw some of your games on television. I'm glad you still love the game."

"I do" he confirmed, "but I still miss you. I'm glad you're happy."

"I miss you too."

"You do?"

You nodded. 

"We can start over." He blurted out the thought before he could stop himself. "I mean, if you want to."

"Call me and we'll work something out. My number's on that card."

He beamed. All he needed was an opening to prove himself. And just like in his games, he'd make sure that this one counted.


	21. Yamaguchi Tadashi - Pretty U

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Pretty U by Seventeen

Tsukishima and Yamaguchi were coming back from lunch when he happened to glance up and see you. You were walking with your friends as well, laughing at something one of them had said.

Yamaguchi's head turned to watch you walk down the hall past them. His friend resisted the urge to roll his eyes, choosing instead to ask, "Would you just talk to her already?"

The pinch server's head snapped back around. "I can't do that!" he exclaimed.

"Well you won't get anywhere just staring like that," the blond replied as he turned back to their class. Yamaguchi nodded to himself, glancing back at your retreating figure before following him.

He knew that Tsuki was right. But he'd never even spoken so much as two words to you because every time he saw you he forgot how. The words got stuck in his throat and he couldn't figure out how to piece them together.

He'd almost built up the nerve a few times, but he usually chickened out since you were always with other people. He couldn't embarrass himself in front of you and your friends. So he settled for quietly observing you instead.

Although that was about to change.

Two days later, he and Tsuki were grabbing their bags for volleyball practice when you happened to walk by. You were adjusting the strap on your bag, barely paying attention to your surroundings. And you were by yourself.

Yamaguchi had actually taken a small step towards you when he felt a hard shove behind him. Before he could register what had happened, he had collided into you.

He stared at you in horror as your things scattered on the floor around the two of you.

"I'm...really sorry," he said softly. "I don't know what happened."

"No, I should have been paying attention," you assured him, gathering some of your things. He quickly started to help you, gathering a few of the larger books that had fallen.

You reached out to take the books and your hands brushed. 

His knees buckled instantly, almost causing him to drop the books. You grabbed his arm instinctively, holding him steady. He stared at you in surprise, registering your close proximity and your gaze concentrated on him.

"You're so pretty," he blurted out. And then clamped one hand over his mouth.

You blushed, gently taking the books from him. "Thank you," you replied, tucking some hair behind your ear. "Yamaguchi, right?"

He nodded silently, still holding his hand over his mouth.

"It's nice to meet you. Aren't you on the volleyball team?"

He felt his heart drop as he nodded once more. Were you going to ask about Tsuki?

But instead, you glanced at a clock nearby. "I should be heading home and I'm sure you have practice, but the next time you ever have a free day, maybe we could--"

"Y-yes!" he spluttered. You raised your eyebrows. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to cut you off, but I would love to do...anything. Anytime."

"Come find me after lunch tomorrow then and we can talk about it, okay?" You started walking away. "Oh, and Yamaguchi?" He looked up at you.

"You're pretty cute yourself."

By the time he could even think of telling you thank you, you were gone. But it didn't matter. He was going to see you tomorrow. 

"Tsuki, did you hear that?!" he whisper yelled as he turned around towards the lockers. Tsukishima smirked slightly.

"Yes, good for you. And you're welcome for shoving you into her." Yamaguchi stared at him in surprise. "What? I told you that you weren't going to get anywhere staring at her and I was right."

"Uh, Tsuki?"

"Don't worry, I'll go with you to talk to her tomorrow in case you forget how to speak. Now come on, I don't want to hear Daichi complain about us being late."

"Thanks, you're the best." He quickly followed the taller boy down the hall, still smiling to himself.

"She thinks I'm cute."


	22. Tsukishima Kei - Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Devil by Super Junior

"Good morning, Tsukishima."

"(L/N)," he replied in kind as he went to sit down.

You and Tsukishima were classmates, as far as anyone could tell. Distant classmates at that, since you barely spoke to each other except to exchange pleasantries. 

Except it was more complicated underneath the surface. You had gone to the same middle school together, and there was an unspoken competition between you.

You were a mid-year transfer when you first entered Tsukishima's class. Before you'd shown up, he was one of the top students in the class. After a few weeks of you being there, you'd already surpassed him in even some of his best subjects, seemingly without breaking a sweat. 

Throughout the rest of middle school, he tried to beat your scores and fell short every time. It infuriated him to no end. So he vowed to keep a close eye on you and find a way to beat you.

After graduating, you ended up at the same high school, even in the same class. It was no surprise to Tsukishima, honestly. However, since he knew he couldn't best you in academics, he turned to clubs as an alternative. You couldn't possibly have any hobbies since you kept your grades so high.

And yet you did it again. 

You joined a club around the same time he did and despite being a first year, took on enough responsibility to become a principal member just like his position with the volleyball club.

Even his popularity with girls wasn't enough. Since you were a more approachable person than the dry-witted and sometimes brutally honest volleyball player, you had a number of admirers within the school. 

Academics, clubs, and popularity. You had bested him on all counts. He couldn't figure out why he cared so much about being better than you, but he was well aware that it wasn't doing him any good. So maybe it was time to give up and focus on something else.

"Tsukishima?"

He glanced up to see you standing at his desk. "You dropped this earlier." You handed him an eraser.

"Thanks," he said. Had you always been this nice? Was this competition just in his head? 

"Of course. You're going to need it."

"What did you say?"

You smiled. "I said, you'll need it. If you're even thinking of beating me, that is."

Tsukishima narrowed his eyes. "Oh, don't worry, I am."

"Good. You can even come study with me if you'd like. Give you a bit of a fighting chance this time."

"You're on!" he retorted, standing up to glower at you. You merely smirked.

"Eight o'clock on Friday then. Don't be late." And with that, you turned around and sat back down at your desk.

Tsukishima slowly sat back down, realizing that you'd tricked him. "Oh...you're good," he grumbled to himself.

You really were the devil in sheep's clothing, constantly toying with him at every turn. 

"You're not actually going, are you?" Yamaguchi asked from the next desk over. He'd been a witness to your rivalry for years, and couldn't see it going well.

"Of course I am. I'm going to win if it's the last thing I do."

Weekly study sessions soon became a thing between you, and while he never managed to beat you on your tests, you eventually were the first to confess. 

He chose to count that as a win. 

And so the dance with the devil continued, with neither of you giving any ground as you continued to best each other at every turn. And that was the way you liked it.


	23. Haiba Lev - You are the Best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - You are the Best by Mamamoo

Lev was aware of people staring at him from the moment he hit 170 centimeters in height. And as he continued to grow, the stares only became more pronounced.

Some of them were surprise or concern that a person could actually be as tall as he was at his age. A few were envious stares, and a few others were admiring.

But he'd had very few people look at him the way you did. With utter fascination and awe, like he was a strong warrior or heroic character from a storybook.

To put it simply, that's exactly how you saw the first year. You'd never seen anyone like him, and with such an obvious passion for volleyball and childlike innocence it made him all the more unique to you.

You were working to become a manager after the current third years left to give the rest of the team a bit of a boost, so you got to see a lot of Lev. You watched him steadily improve on his own and within the team as a whole. There was a lot more to the first year than you'd thought when you first met.

"Don't tell him I said this, but he's got a lot of potential," Kuroo had confided in you early on as you watched him practicing with Kenma.

He whipped his arm around to attempt his fast strike, and it slammed right into the net. Every member of the team shot him a look, but he simply started pestering Kenma to set for him one more time. 

"Once he masters the basics," the captain added.

And despite looking gangly and skinny for his height, he was remarkably strong. You were in the storage room packing supplies for an upcoming away game when you realized you had to grab some first aid tape from the top shelf. You huffed, looking around for something to stand on.

Instead, you were startled when the world started sinking around you and you found yourself face to face with the tape you wanted.

"You can reach it now," Lev's voice called from below you. The half-Russian had seen your predicament and was holding you up easily, as though he had always been doing it.

"Oh...thank you."

"I figured I'd give you a chance to see what being tall is like," he replied cheerfully. You dropped a roll of tape on his head. "Ahh! What was that for?!"

"For calling me short," you replied as he started putting you down.

"Everyone's short compared to me. That's what will make me a great ace! I'll score as many points as I can and lead the team to victory!"

You smiled at him. "I'm sure you will."

He watched you leave the closet, slightly confused by your response.

It wasn't until later during their practice game that he understood.

He managed to block quite a few spikes, which was expected. However, he had managed to gain a few points of his own and stay alert throughout the game.

And then, it happened. The volleyball started hurtling toward an empty part of the court, and with a speed and form that no one had seen before, he managed to receive it. And his side was able to turn it around to end the set.

Both sides of the net congratulated Lev on that receive. He was still unsure of what had really happened, but he took the praise. He finally glanced up and met your gaze, filled with fascination and adoration.

You already saw him as an ace. You truly saw him as the best player on that court, despite how far he still had to go. It was the first time he'd ever seen anyone look at him that way.

And he knew he'd never get tired of you looking at him like that.


	24. Kageyama Tobio - Signal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Signal by Twice

Kageyama was aware that his communication skills were lacking. That is to say, he tended to sound harsh and come off as rude when he didn't mean to, and he'd often stutter when embarrassed or flustered.

Which was definitely the case around you.

He'd known for several months that he'd been interested in you, but telling you was simply out of the question. So he decided to do it through actions instead.

It started with him smiling when you'd greet him. He'd give you a simple nod in return, afraid to let his voice betray him.

That had stopped immediately when Tsukishima caught him one day as he walking by and said he looked like he was planning to murder you.

His next idea had been slipping notes into your locker. Hinata and Yachi had picked up on problems with that, mostly the fact that his handwriting was sloppy and some of the notes could come off as more threatening than endearing.

"I've been watching you?" Hinata read. Yachi shook her head quickly. He sighed and threw that idea into the trash. Literally. 

He thought about picking flowers he'd see on his walk to school and leaving them on your desk. But what if you caught him? What if someone else caught him? He'd have to explain himself and that wasn't possible without spontaneously combusting.

Eventually, he thought he'd found a perfect idea. He'd bring you back a drink from the vending machine when he got his milk for lunch. It would impress you and he could manage to choke out one or two words in your presence. Just enough of an explanation.

"Here," he said a few days later, setting a milk carton on your desk. You glanced at it in mild surprise, but for a different reason than what he'd expected.

"Kageyama, why are you giving me your milk?" you asked. He glanced at his hand and saw that he'd given you the wrong drink. You had his already opened and half-empty milk. 

"I'm not," he replied hastily, snatching it up from your desk. At least, he tried to. But he ended up spilling it on your uniform. He watched in horror as you gasped, stood up, and headed out to the bathroom to clean up.

He shook his head quickly, grabbing the now empty carton and tossing it into the trash. "Stupid," he grumbled as he retreated to his desk.

The rest of the day, he kicked himself for that. How hard was it to say that he liked you? It had to be easier than this torture. Even on the way to the gym, he just replayed it over and over realizing that you must hate him for being such a clumsy idiot.

"Kageyama! There you are!" you called as you came out of the main building.

He turned around in a flash, bowing as deeply as he possibly could. "I'm sorry!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, for the milk? It's all right. I know it was just an accident and I'm a bit of a clutz sometimes so I have an extra set of clothes in my locker."

The ravenette glanced up at you. He thought for sure you'd yell at him for his carelessness. "Then...what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to make sure you weren't beating yourself up about it. And I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh," he said, finally straightening up. "Okay."

"Do you like me?"

He quickly averted his eyes. "Mo...me...maybe," he finally spluttered.

You smiled. "Somewhere between the raging smile and the vague notes, I had a feeling. But I wanted to make sure I was reading your signals right." You stepped closer. "So...would you like to have lunch with me tomorrow?"

"Yes!" He cleared his throat, trying to calm his nerves. "I-I mean, yes. I really milk you. Like you! I meant...like you." His blush only deepened as you laughed.

"I really "milk" you too, Kageyama. And like you. See you tomorrow then!" And with that, you were heading back into the main building. He stared at your retreating figure for a few moments before letting out a whoop of victory. 

His signals had gotten through after all.


	25. Hinata Shoyou - Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured: Fly by Got7

Hinata was definitely an interesting boy to date. The moment he'd realized that his interest in you was romantic and not platonic as he'd originally thought, he'd found you in the hallway and confessed to you at the top of his lungs.

Not like you'd really expected anything else from the hyperactive boy. And truth be told, you did return the feelings. He was bright and energetic and always ready to make you smile. He was also an impressive athlete despite his small stature, and faced everything with the same blind determination that he showed in volleyball.

That same determination was the cause of your current predicament.

He'd suddenly decided that he wanted to teach you volleyball, so that you would be able to better share in his excitement for games. It was a great idea on the surface, but it lacked a few basic components.

One, that you were not a natural athlete. And two, Hinata was still fairly green when it came to volleyball. His first lesson consisted of him describing attacks and strategies with vague sounds like "whoosh", "gwah", and "bam".

"Hinata, it's not working," you sighed as you rested your hands on your knees. "I'm just not getting it."

"One more!" he replied. "You were really close that time."

You glared up at him. He'd been saying one more for the past two hours. You started to understand why he and Kageyama got along so well – endless stamina and a desire for improvement.

Kageyama himself was there as a favor to Hinata, and to get more practice setting for different people.

"Why don't I just let you two practice for a while and I'll watch?" you suggested.

Hinata immediately pouted. "No! You can do this, I know you can."

"Why is this so important to you? I'm perfectly happy just supporting you when you play."

"Because..." He aggressively ran his hands through his hair. "I want you to fly too!"

Kageyama rolled his eyes. "You're not actually flying when you do a quick, you dumbass."

"I know! But it's that feeling like "whoosh" and "whoo" and everything gets really still and you feel invincible for a few seconds."

"Hinata, that's very sweet," you told him. "But I'm just not cut out for volleyball."

"Just one more, please?"

You shook your head firmly. "My hands and legs are killing me from all this movement. I'll do anything else, but no more volleyball tonight."

Kageyama, realizing you didn't need him anymore, went to practice his serves.

Hinata followed you as you went to get your water bottle, planning to keep pestering you until you gave in to him. That always worked with Kageyama.

But instead, another thought struck him while he watched you drink. If he couldn't improve your volleyball skills, maybe he could try somwthing else new instead.

"(Y/N)!" he suddenly exclaimed. "I want a kiss!" You coughed in surprise, glancing over at him. 

"You...want--?"

"A kiss!" he repeated just as enthusiastically. "If you won't play anymore, will you do that instead?"

"Okay." You leaned down and pecked his cheek.

He made a face. "I meant a real one!" he persisted. 

You resisted the urge to sigh. He sure knew what he wanted from you, so maybe you could humor him this once.

"All right, close your eyes and hold still." He complied, and you gently pressed your lips together. 

He was unaware of what had happened. He felt your lips touch, and his heart stopped. The world slowed, and he felt weightless. He opened his eyes slowly and stared at you.

"Hinata? Are you okay?" you asked after a few seconds.

"That's it!" he blurted out. "The flying feeling! It was all...whoosh! And whoo! Did you feel it too, (Y/N)?"

"That warm, happy buzzing? I always feel like that around you." You smiled, glad that you'd found a much less exhausting alternative to learning volleyball. "So...do you want one more?"

"No!" Kageyama called from the other side of the gym. Hinata whipped around, yelling at Kageyama for being a "pervy, old man". You watched with amusement as they started chasing each other around the gym. 

Hinata, meanwhile, found himself newly invested in you and your relationship. He hadn't realized anyone else could make him feel like he was flying, but he was glad that he could share it with you.


	26. Yachi Hitoka - Beautiful

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Featured - Beautiful by Baikal
> 
> **Baikal has been disbanded as of May 2019 but I wrote this before that was announced and I thought it was perfect for Yachi. You can still find their M/V on Youtube.**

"Hey Yachi, what are you working on?" you asked when you saw her in the library. She glanced up and hurriedly threw her arms over the paper.

"Nothing!" She hesitated slightly. "I mean, it's not done yet."

"I promise not to critique it," you assured her. She shifted in her seat, finally sliding the rough poster sketch across the table to you. 

You smiled softly. She'd changed since she joined the volleyball club and met Hinata and Kageyama. She was much more focused. More determined and passionate. But that was true of the majority of the team, so you assumed the attitude just rubbed off on her.

It showed in every aspect of her now. Her schoolwork (where it had already been before), her drive to help the team, and even her other skills. This poster in particular was a reflection of that, showing a rough sketch of one of the volleyball players in an action pose.

You vaguely thought that it looked like Hinata, but you didn't want to guess that and be wrong, so you just admired the obvious care she'd put into sketching it out. Each line was soft and light, so that she could easily fix anything uneven when she went back over it and made it darker.

"It's good. Is this for the volleyball club?"

She nodded quickly. "They need to raise money for the club so I thought these posters might be a good way to help."

"Well, let me know if you need help hanging them up when you get done." You were in the same class, so she'd always know where to find you.

Her face immediately broke out into a smile. "Thanks, (Y/N). I will!"

And a few weeks later, that's exactly what happened. She found you after class on her off day, almost toppling over with the weight of the rolled up posters she was carrying. 

Stifling a smile, you moved to help her. You had already done some of the legwork, keeping an eye out for various places around town to hang the posters. Your first stop was going to be the club bulletin board, which almost every student and teacher saw every day. 

"Do you want to hold it straight and I'll place it?" she suggested. You nodded in agreement and gently unrolled the first poster. 

"Wow," you said.

"What? Is it bad?"

"No, it's really good! You're really talented. With a little practice, you could be a professional."

"No, no! I'm not that good, it was just something I threw together." She stared at the poster, her gaze softening as she smiled. "Maybe someday, though."

"You're really pretty when you smile."

She glanced up at you, pink dusting her cheeks at your statement.

"Me?" she repeated softly.

You grinned. "Of course. Who else would I be talking about?"

And with that, you started walking down the hall, eager to continue your task of hanging up posters. Yachi stared after you, dumbfounded. 

"Hey, you coming?" you called. 

She started slightly, grabbing the rest of the posters and hurrying to catch up with you.

That afternoon you wandered all around town together. There were a lot of places to hang the posters: grocery stores, subway and bus stations, the community center, and so on.

After hanging the last one in Shimada's supermarket, you finally started heading home. The sun was just starting to dip below the horizon, bathing everything in that soft orange glow of early evening.

"Thanks for letting me tag along. That was fun," you said.

"Sure," she said softly. The small blond girl was apparently deep in thought about something. In fact, she was still mulling over your earlier compliment and what it could mean. It wasn't until you got to her neighborhood that she said something about it.

"Did you mean it?" 

You frowned slightly. "What?" She stared at you with determined eyes and it clicked. "Oh, about you being pretty? Of course I did."

"Then you haven't seen Kiyoko!" she replied immediately. 

You chuckled softly. "I have, and she is. But ever since you joined the volleyball club, you've gotten more passionate and driven. You get this air around you when you're focused. It's always been there but now it shows even more and it's beautiful to see."

"So it's just my attitude?"

"Of course not, Yachi. It's you and your entire personality shining through in a new way. You're beautiful inside and out." 

Her face bloomed red, trying to find something else to look at other than your sincere gaze.

"I-I...don't know what to say. This doesn't happen to me."

"You don't have to say anything. Just keep being yourself and you'll get used to it." You gave her a small wave. "See you in class tomorrow."

"Wait," she protested. "Thank you. For everything." She gently brushed some stray hair out of her face and you grinned at the sight.

"Always."

She watched you go, face still warm from your unexpected compliments. But it made her wonder...was she really beautiful? Had she just never noticed it?

The thought brought a smile to her face once again, and she promised herself she'd thank you again when she saw you tomorrow. It was the least she could do for you making her this happy.


End file.
